and of Decadence
by The Magician Joseph
Summary: A chance encounter with a madman leads Raven, and Beast Boy to contract a disease that causes them to become sexual deviants. Please Read and Review, sadism, masochism, terror, smut, explotation, violence, ect...
1. Chapter 1

The chance meeting on a dark corner in the dark Jump City, a encounter both sad and humorous in a grotesque sort of way. Raven is walking home with Beast Boy from a local café, they had spent the night among trendy underground types thick in a smoke of clove cigarettes and the clouds of blue prose emitting from the mouths of the scene. Raven had tried to explain to Beast Boy the deep spiritual and emotional value behind Rozz Williams' poetry and music, yet had given up when Beast Boy stopped paying attention to her and just stared at her feminine assets.

"Hey, do you have a light?" A voice soft yet still masculine asks, a voice like black velvet. A figure partially concealed in the elegant shadows cast by the street lights. From what the pair can see the figure is a man, tall in height yet with a slumping posture. A pair of deep set eyes glow like burning coals in the thin frame of his face.

"Nope sorry dude, I don't smoke." Beast Boy says to the man.

"Ah not a problem, your face strikes a chord of recognition within me. Are you not Beast Boy of the infamous Teen Titans? A gentleman of both great humor and fearsome power." The man in the shadows says in speech very similar to the ugly poetry of the spoken word artists in the café. "And you are the enigmatic and enchanting Raven? It is a exquisite pleasure to meet you two."

Beast Boy blushes slightly in the cool night, yet Raven remains nonchalant her facial expression slightly colder than the December chill in the air. "And you are?" Raven asks.

"I am the ugly, I am the iller. And there is the strangest feature upon my arm, one day you may be honored by the horror of all my features." He pauses and takes an asthmatic breathe into lungs tortured by years of smoking. "I find more every day."

"Cool dude, but what is your name?" Beast Boy asks the man.

"My friends call me Sleazoid, can I trust that you are my friends?" He says with a flourish and steps forth fully into the light.

"Sure man," Beast Boy says, he then turns to Raven and whispers in her ear, "Weirdo."

"In my veins runs a fire, in my soul rages a passion. The curse of the motherless, the beautiful bastard starved for affection. It is this, this that is the strangest feature living on my arm. May I show?"

Without waiting for an answer the man rolls up his long sleeve, on his arm is a fleshy tumor like growth. An obscene cist resting on the forearm made obvious by a roadmap of fever filled veins, "Would you like to touch it?" He asks.

"No, let's go Beast Boy." Raven says and levitates into the air with the intention of flying away from the stranger who calls himself the Sleazoid.

Before Raven can finish her flight away from the Sleazoid he reaches up and grabs her ankle, the strange tumor like growth on his arm seems to take on human aspects. This horrid action is followed by a strange sighing sound coming from the Sleazoid's arm, "You may not wish to touch it, but it wants to touch you." He says.

Raven feels the strange tumor undulating on her leg, and in a moment of pure revulsion lets lose a blast of energy that sends the man flying against a nearby brick wall.

The Sleazoid laughs manically, the pain he feels from the attack causes the tumor on his arm to grow further and the agony of the growth causes the Sleazoid to reel in masochistic pleasure.

"Rae are you okay?" Beast Boy questions.

"My leg, it burns." Raven says.

"What did you do to her?" Beast Boy cries out in rage. He runs forward charging the Sleazoid transforming into a grizzly bear as he does so.

The Sleazoid makes no attempt to defend himself as Beast Boy in the form of a mighty bear slashes into him with devastatingly sharp claws that shine ivory in the street light. No indeed, the Sleazoid seems to relish the pain that Beast Boy puts him in.

"Please dear Beast Boy, awaken the sadist. I the masochist yearn for you." The Sleazoid says through a mouth of broken teeth.

This spurs Beast Boy into further rage and he continues to strike the Sleazoid, barely able to keep control as he does so.

"Beast Boy I'm okay! The threat is over!" Raven says to Beast Boy, "Please stop attacking him."

Beast Boy transforms back into his regular shape and looks over at Raven, a blister is beginning to form on her leg where the strange tumor had made contact with it.

"Okay Raven," Beast Boy says, his voice is quiet, "Let's put him in proper custody."

Later, after the Sleazoid had been arrested Raven sits alone in her room. Her thoughts keep wandering back to their encounter earlier that night. She thinks about how Beast Boy had gotten so uncharacteristically angry, the rage he had been pushed to while protecting her was both terrifying and flattering.

Raven also thinks about the strange broken man who had called himself the Sleazoid, she wonders what could spur a man to such depravity that he enjoys being mauled by a bear.

The blister on her leg grabs her attention by itching feverishly, it has turned red and is now swelling up into a clear rounded head. She unwittingly scratches at it, and then disgust! She feels the fragile skin of the blister pop under her fingernails and leave drainage all over her fingers.

She looks at her fingers to see them covered in a greenish yellow pus, she then looks down at her leg just above her delicate ankle to see that it too is covered in the same sickly colored liquid. Raven grimaces stoically and walks to the bathroom to wash it off.

As Raven walks out of her room a dark thought intrusively enters its way into her mind, the thought is that she almost enjoyed the sensation of the blister popping. She quickly dismisses the thought and goes to clean herself off.


	2. Chapter 2

See me resisting strongly and then you kindly forcing a decision  
I can never tell you  
the creaking sound of leather hurts me let's make the wound even deeper  
you, deeply jealous are you always so cold-hearted?  
even now I don't want to forget the abuse of my childhood  
why don't I have a mother? tell me...

-Dir En Grey "Cage"

After Raven takes a shower she gets dressed and heads over to Robin's evidence room to make sure that Beast Boy filed a report like he promised to. Beast Boy had indeed filed a report, Raven reads over it to make sure that it is decently accurate. It is mostly accurate though riddled with spelling errors.

After Raven finishes reading the report she closes the window on the computer in the evidence room and stands up. Robin is also in the evidence room, even though it is three in the morning the guy hardly ever sleeps.

"Hey I was wondering if you are okay?" Robin says to Raven. "That Sleazoid guy seems like a character to me."

"Yeah I'm fine, I need to bandage up my leg though." Raven replies.

"Good, keep an eye on that for me? I don't want it to get infected." Robin sits down at the computer, "I've checked and rechecked all the files for some data on this guy."

"And," Raven says watching the glowing screen illuminate Robin's masked face.

"Nothing, nada, zilch." Robin says, he scowls, the bright computer screen seems to mock his scowl.

Raven says nothing.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go to the police station and interview him. I want to make sure that he didn't poison you some how." Robin says. He looks down at her leg, the draining wound seems to dance in the low light.

"Would you consider going to the infirmary for observation? I'm sure Cy wouldn't mind waking up to make sure your okay."

"No." Raven says and then walks out of the evidence room, her soft steps make a padding sound as she walks out the door.

Robin sighs and then turns back to his precious crime files, his precious crime files tell him nothing new.

Inside the safety of her room Raven lies down on her bed, the purple satin sheets are very comfortable yet she finds rest elusive. In fact Raven finds the sensation of the sheets to be most irritating, she finds herself wishing for less comfortable sleeping conditions.

Raven gets out of her bed and lays down on the ground, she is in her underwear and finds the cool of the floor to be a pleasant contrast to the warmth of her sheets. She finds that the way that the floor makes her muscles sore is a million times more preferable to her overly luxurious bed.

Mean while as Raven stretches her lithe frame on the ground Beast Boy sits sleepless in his room, his thoughts are also filled with the encounter from earlier that night.

Beast Boy sits staring at his dresser that is overflowing with unfolded clothes his thoughts a cacophony of blood lust and satiation. He replays the scene of the Sleazoid giggling under his blows behind his eyes over and over again.

A sense of bestial satisfaction haunts him.

He yearns to find the Sleazoid again to make his rage felt until the Sleazoid no longer laughs, but screams in agony.

Beast Boy strikes the side of his dresser with a balled fist, his facial expression doesn't change, but venting on the dresser makes him feel good. It feels good to bruise his knuckles as he splinters the wood.

Beast Boy feels mildly angry, he feels like he is filled with a boiling liquid a fury that empowers him. It isn't a raging fire, but a sickened soup simmering in his chest cavity.

He stands up and paces back in forth in his room, his thoughts are a repetitive cycle of soft sadisms and softer rage. They run through his mind like a chant, like a spell.

Robin sits in his evidence room staring at the computer monitor, he has resorted to google searching the Sleazoid looking for any insight of the perplexing that Beast Boy and Raven had encountered. He finds nothing.

Sleep finally comes to Raven, in the blackness of her dreamscape she sees two severed heads. The float just above her astral being and they scream, and argue with each other. And then the severed heads weep piteously.

It is in her dream world that Raven feels a malaligned force working in her body, there is no type of mental assault that she can lead against it. Instead she stares upon the swollen eyed ghastly couple that floats just above her chakra.

The next morning Raven wakes up early and has her morning cup of tea, afterwards she attempts to meditate, yet she finds no peace in it.

After getting frustrated with meditation she goes to the park for a walk, the day is cool thanks to a breeze that gently caresses Raven as she strolls along the serene park.

After about a quarter of an hour of enjoying the scenery she sits down on an old thoroughly graffitied park bench. The park bench is riddled with the poetry of gutter-bound minds, according to the gospel of park bench "So-and-so sucks off donkeys", and "So-and-so quaintly loves John Doe forever."

While sitting on the park bench Raven tries to focus on her breathing, she tries to regulate the flow of oxygen through her delicate and pretty circulatory system. She does this in attempts to open the door to meditation.

While Raven is staring at a particularly lovely green leaved tree a young gentleman sits down next to her. He is a young gent of average build who is dressed in a gaudy checkerboard patterned suit.

The young man says nothing, but procures a cigarette, or a fag as some may call them and lights it. He puffs contently at the carconigen filled cylinder and procures another one offering it to Raven.

Raven uncharacteristically accepts the cigarette, and the lighter that the young man offers her afterwards. Raven struggles to light the cigarette at first, but then gets the hang of it.

The tobacco entering her lungs feels quite good and Raven wonders why she had not picked up the habit earlier.

"Nothing like a good smoke to help clear a troubled mind." The young man comments while idly playing with the frayed edge of his checkerboard jacket.

Raven says nothing.

Raven watches the smoke from her cigarette drift lazily into the air, the smoke is blue and purple and catches the sunlight.

"It is unusual to see a beautiful young lady wearing nothing, but a cloak and a leotard just hanging out in the park." The man says finishing his cigarette and lighting another.

"It is unusual to see anybody dressed from head to toe like a giant chess board." Raven replies.

There is a moment of silence between the two of them, a bird can be heard chirping in a nearby tree. The bird's song is both beautiful and sorrow filled.

"Guilty as charged." The young man says. "The name is Byron."

"Raven."

"Wonderful, that is a nice name. Not that I would want to change names with you, I'm quite proud of mine." Byron says, and indeed he should be proud of his name Lord Byron (his namesake) was one of the greatest English poets to have ever lived.

"So Byron, what's your game, are you a poet? A romantic troubadour?" Raven asks, her question is not a warm one.

"Yeah I fancy myself a bit of troubadour."

"Doesn't everyone?" Raven says again, the question is in rhetoric.

"I'm the great Byron, troubled troubadour of tomorrow. What's your game Ms. Raven?" He asks, he is quite oblivious to Raven's sarcasm.

"Super-powered teenager." Raven mumbles.

Byron tosses the butt of his cigarette on the ground and stamps it out with a foot clad in a cheap shoe. After performing the aforementioned action he takes the pack from his breast pocket lights himself another one, and then offers another one to Raven.

Raven accepts the offer, lights it, and then stares off into the beauty of nature. Her thoughts consist something of the theater of the absurd. After all Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me recite a poem." Bryon says in between puffs of his fag.

"Whatever." Raven says, she has no intention of paying attention to the song.

Byron pulls a sheet of paper from his pants pocket, he clears his throat and begins and begins.

"A haiku: Leather straps bind me." A pause for emphasis, "Your whip is so kind to me," another pause, "And of decadence." A grin passes over his features and then falters.

"Here you can keep it." He says, he shoves the paper to Raven. He practically thrusts the paper into her hands.

"I'm over**joyed**." Raven says.

"Well it was wonderful talking to you Ms. Raven," Byron says and then tips his checker board patterned bowler to her. "But I must go, here you can keep these also." He hands her the half-full pack of cigarettes.

After Byron is out of sight Raven uses her powers to ball up the piece of paper that the poem is written on and levitates it to a nearby trashcan.

She keeps the cigarettes though and stands up to make her way back to the Tower.

Meanwhile Robin is cruising through the busy Jump City streets on his motorcycle. The wind cools him down as he rides at ungodly speeds navigating through traffic. Before too long he finds himself outside of the police station.

He parks his bike and walks into the police station, when he enters he is greeted by the receptionist at the front desk.

"Hi I'm here to interview an inmate, he goes under the alias of the Sleazoid." Robin says greeting the familiar face at the desk.

"Sorry Robin," the receptionist says, his name is Ian, Officer Ian, "But we transferred the Sleazoid to Arkham Asylum, we didn't have the proper facilities for someone as far gone as him."

"Thanks anyway." Robin say turning around and exiting the way that he came in.

Once outside Robin gets back onto his bike and drives, he is heading to Arkham Asylum. Robin does not believe in delaying any job he has started.

In the Tower


	4. Chapter 4

"Your savage, and violent flesh, the cut the bleeds, the kiss that stings,

The shooting up stars in desperate snows that fall from shimmering skies,

So take my hand and lead me to the Garden of Delight."

-The Mission UK "Garden of Delight"

In the Tower Beast Boy sits alone, troubled by his own intrusive thoughts of violence and anger. He paces back in forth in the main room of the Tower. He has tons of pent up energy that he doesn't know what to do with it. He used to try and use his energy for humorous affects, he tried so much to channel his energy into wit and charisma. But that approach had failed all his life, he clenches and unclenches his fist. He thinks about how unfair everyone has treated him for his attempts at being likeable.

He stops his fevered pacing and plops down on the leather couch, he is done being the nice guy, he is absolutely finished being the nice guy. He is going to channel all of his energy, all the anger he has stored up in himself for his own purposes. He is going to squash the voice of empathy that rings in his mind, and replace it with the voice of sadism.

By the time that Raven walks into the main room Beast Boy is absolutely furious.

"Hey Raven!" He says, he is building himself up for an attack on her character.

"What?" She asks.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch to me all the time! I'm fucking sick of it!" He is practically shouting as he says this. "I try and be good to you, and you just cut me down."

Beast Boy stops his tirade briefly and sniffs the air, he lowers his voice, "You smell like cigarettes, you've been off with some guy haven't you?"

"No." Raven replies, she is taking the verbal abuse extremely well.

"Yes you have, you goddamn whore!" Beast Boy cries out. He coldly walks towards Raven and slaps her across the face. It is not a real strong slap, but it stings her cheek anyway.

"Beast Boy," Raven says, her voice does nothing to betray the pain in her face, "I liked that a lot."

The final line of Byron's haiku echoes through Raven's mind, "And of decadence." She mouths quietly.

And of decadence.

Before the duo knows it they are up in Raven's room and kissing viciously, Beast Boy misses no opportunities to bite Raven's lips as savagely as he can.

Raven likes the way that it feels, the sting of Beast Boy's brutal kisses administered with fiery passion. She leans against the wall and looks deep into his eyes with her violet eyes.

"I want you to tie me up." She says in fevered ecstasy. To her delight beast pushes her, and yanks her cloak off. He tears off three strips of material from the blue cloak. He fastens the first strip tightly around her wrists, he then ties another strip around her ankles.

"Don't say no." Beast Boy whispers and ties the third strip around her mouth as a gag.

And then he strikes her across the face, an ugly welt begins to form there.

Beast Boy steps back and looks at the damage he caused, a sickly euphoric smile is splayed across his face. Then the blister on Raven's leg catches his eye. He grabs her by the feet sending her to the ground.

The salty taste of Raven fills Beast Boy's mouth as he simultaneously bites Raven's big toe and slaps the agitated blister. A small drizzle of blood emerges from the weeping blister and Beast Boy licks it up happily.

Raven's nerves are in a euphoria of agony at the abuse she is receiving.

"I love you." She tries to say, but the gag prevents her from saying.

While this sadomasochistic drama is being played out the Tower Robin is at Arkham Asylum being led by the warden to the Sleazoid's holding cell.

"We had to put him in solitary," The warden, a heavy man explains, "He kept trying to pick a fight with the Joker."

Robin says nothing, but looks staunchly ahead through his mask.

"Kind of funny don't you think," The warden continues when Robin fails to make a reply, "This guy is so frail the Joker would've tore him up. I think that is what he was looking for though."

Robin again says nothing in reply. Soon they arrive at the Sleazoid's cell, it has a plexi-glass window that the nurses can speak to the Sleazoid through.

The Sleazoid, bound up in a straight jacket looks up at Robin with eyes that seem to gleam in the fluorescent lights.

"Hello." He says.

Robin makes no reply, but examines him with a critical eye. The Sleazoid is tall and gaunt, almost skeletal. In fact the Sleazoid is so skinny it is a wonder that he doesn't suffer from malnutrition.

"I want to ask you a few questions." Robin says, his tone is cold, he always addresses criminals coldly.

"I'm innocent as a dove flying on a summer breeze, I didn't do a thing." The Sleazoid says.

"You assaulted one of my team members." Robin says, "Besides, I assure you that all proper legal procedures were asserted to put you in this home for the criminally insane."

"If you who wears the garbs of complimentary colors assures me, then my mind is at complete ease ." Sleazoid says mockingly, "Ask away."

"What did you do to Raven?"

"I did nothing, but bring about her full potential."

Robin gives the Sleazoid a hard glare.

"Trust me, imagine if you will, a being who shies away from nothing, a super-soldier who relishes pain at your command. That is what I allowed Raven to become."

"How can I reverse it?

"Let it wear off, when the blister fades so does the perceived malady. Yet you will have a hard time keeping the bird from picking at her wound."

And with that Robin turned around and stormed out of Arkham Asylum ignoring the jeers and catcalls of all the famous and infamous super-villains he passes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a few notes before the next chapter. First off, thanks to all of those who have reviewed I appreciate it greatly. Secondly thanks to those who have added me as a favorite author, or added this story as a favorite story._

_And to the critics, thank you most of all, this is not sarcasm. I write to get better at it, and when I get a constructive critique it makes my day._

_To those who are concerned, this is not an erotic fan-fiction. Well if you find it erotic, that is just okay by me. However I consider an M rating to be the equivalent to an R rating, and as you may know many R rated movies address S&M themes. Hellraiser, Strangeland, Hostel, 8mm, and Ichi the Killer to name a few, and I consider this story far tamer than any of the aforementioned._

_Finally there are a few things that require my editing in my story, and I'll get to that when I have the opportunity to. A continuity error I would like to point out, I live in Florida and we don't really have different seasons here… so when I said it was December in the first chapter I was thinking in Florida months. December here is quite mild, and one can walk around at night with no jacket or anything. When I get my old computer back I will promptly fix that continuity error._

_And now the quote:_

Went walking through this city's neon lights  
In fear of disguising my warping seething  
Pressure lines and graceless heirs  
Intangible of price  
Trying so hard to find what? What was right  
I came upon your room it stuck into my head  
We leapt into the bed degrading even lice  
You took delight in taking down  
All my shielded pride  
Until exposed became my darker side

-Bauhaus "Dark Entries"

As Robin leaves the dreary estate of Arkham Aslyum he sees a young man pass him, Robin takes note of how the young man is dressed, but thinks no more of it.

Byron dressed from head to toe in checkerboard patterned attire walks past Robin towards Arkham. A bent cigarette dangling from his lips he finds it odd to see someone dressed in a red and green costume, yet dismisses it, reasoning that he is merely walking past an outpatient. It is a loony bin after all.

Inside the asylum, Byron walks to the front desk which is being manned by a grinning zombie of a nurse.

"Hello love." He says, his lips are now free of the cigarette having disposed of it before entering the building. " I was wondering if it is possible for me to visit the Sleazoid?"

The nurse eyes Byron suspiciously, Arkham has a fairly strict policy on visitors. "Are you family?" She inquires.

"I'm his cousin, the only living relative he has." Byron says and grins charmingly, "It won't be too much trouble for me to talk to him for a few minutes will it?"

To anyone else the nurse would have given an outright no, but in her mind she finds herself oddly attracted to the man clad in his gaudy outfit. She struggles with herself for a minute, but then Byron's charisma gets the better of her.

"What's your name?"

"Byron A. Wordsworth."

"Okay , I just need you to sign this paper. It is a release form saying that you won't sue us for any personal injury you may obtain while on our property." The nurse grabs a release form, and a index card from behind the desk. She quickly scribbles down her phone number on the index card placing it on top of release form.

The cool fluorescent lights overhead reflect off of her hand as she casually slides the two papers over the counter towards Byron. Byron signs the release and pockets the phone number with a grin, and a tip of his hat.

"An orderly will accompany you as you visit your cousin." The nurse says.

"Much appreciated." Byron says.

All the appropriate procedures are performed and soon Byron finds himself being escorted to the Sleazoid's holding cell by a burly bald man dressed in white scrubs.

When Byron sees the Sleazoid in the holding cell, his heart skips a beat. His palms sweat, and he feels a stiffness rubbing against his leg. Indeed, seeing his long time lover incarcerated is quite arousing to Byron.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time cousin?" Byron says, he tries to sound demure, but his excitement creeps into his voice.

Sleazoid grins widely revealing a mouthful of broken and yellow teeth. His sunken eyes that shine seem to flash in the dim light. He approaches the plexiglass and appraises Byron through it.

"Is that some form of cylinder shaped object in your pocket? Or are you happy to see me?" He says in a low purr.

"Come on sweetheart, what have you done this time?" Byron inquires.

"I just caressed the lovely leg of a black bird."

Byron looks to his left and sees that the large orderly is not paying any attention to them, but is instead intent on flirting with a nearby nurse.

"I thought I smelled you on her, you sly dog." Byron says, he is grinning now. Byron's grin is slightly less disproportioned than his lover's, yet it is no less unsettling. "How are they treating you in here?"

Sleazoid cracks his neck loudly, underneath his straight jacket he is quite itchy. The strange growth on his arm is draining pestilence into the canvas of the jacket leaving a hideous amber stain.

"They are treating me in an unfortunately humane way cousin." Sleazoid says. "When do you plan on getting me out of here?"

Byron rubs his chin as if deep in thought, "Well you have been a bad boy, I think you can stay in here for a while." He says.

The Sleazoid laughs, he laughs manically until tears stream from his eyes. And the orderly escorts a grinning Byron down the hall. The orderly calmly explains to Byron that Sleazoid is having an episode and needs his meds.

As he leaving, Byron slyly blows a kiss to his imprisoned lover.

At this moment in the drama that is now playing out before us Sleazoid is not the only main actor who is bound up.

Raven lies slumped against the wall moaning against her gag as Beast Boy in the form of a rat chews into the increasingly large wound on her leg. Beast Boy's rat senses reel in ecstasy as he bites further into the infection that compels his rat nose feverishly.

In her pain Raven is hallucinating a beach, the beach is black and white and covered in rocks as if in some old expressionist film. The cold waters, perhaps of a New English locality crash in waves against the jutting stone phalluses.

And then the beach is gone, Beast Boy is standing over her in his humanoid form. He removes the gag from her mouth. He kisses her gently on the forehead, and then spits in her face. The saliva drips down Raven's delicate ivory nose and moistens her dry lips.

Raven looks around her, in her pleasure she had not noticed that her powers were decimating her room.

"Is that all you've got?" She snarls at Beast Boy.

And then the door to her room opens.

Cyborg and Starfire had spent the last half an hour ducking for cover as the entire tower around them had shaken with tremors. The small scale quakes had destroyed many of their possessions, and neither of the two had failed to notice how closely the seismic activity resembled sighs and moans of passion.

Cyborg had intuitively known that the source of such a disturbance was most likely Raven's powers acting up. Cyborg with no small amount of maneuvering had managed to lead Starfire and himself up to Raven's room.

Needless to say what the duo saw when they opened up the door to Raven's room had shocked both of them. The sight of Beast Boy looming over the bound Raven that greets them disturbs them both. Cyborg is the first to notice the gaping wound in Raven's leg and the puddle of sticky sweet blood on the ground.

Starfire is the first to notice that both members participating in this vulgar display of passion are smiling rapturously.

Neither of the lovers protest as Cyborg and Starfire grab them and carry them to the infirmary. Although, while Raven is wrapped up in the strong arms of Starfire she places a soft kiss on Starfire's cheek and whispers.

"And of Decadence."


	6. Chapter 6

The radiance is the first indication to Beast Boy that he is dreaming, the room is filled with unearthly light beautiful and terrifying. A cool breeze with no obvious source caresses his body. He takes inventory of himself, he is naked, but he feels no shame.

As in the garden of Edin, Beast Boy is naked, but he feels no shame. Beneath his feet the radiance does not cease to exist, but where his shadow touches life sprouts up from beneath him. His shadow spreads along the expanse of his dreamscape causing exquisite foliage and fantastic animals to appear around him. All of the living things around Beast Boy are green, and seem to glow from some inner light.

The very beauty of his surroundings causes a single unannounced tear to spring from his eye. Next to a tall green oak, that is in a subtle phallic shape stands the shadow of a human figure. Beast Boy approaches the figure, as he makes his way through the green landscape he notices that the figure is Raven. Yet she is not quite Raven either, she seems to be a Venus. Her very being oozes carnal desire.

When Beast Boy gets close to her she makes eye contact with him. She is naked also. Her full lips mouth the words, and the landscape seems to echo them about her.

"Take me."

And Beast Boy falls head first into her.

Outside of the dream world, in the infirmary Cyborg is monitoring both Raven and Beast Boy who are passed out on the infirmary beds. Both of them had to be tranquilized to maintain their amorous yet unhealthy desire, directed at everyone, but especially each other.

Cyborg, if he wanted to could read the biorhythms, hormone levels, heart and breathing rate of Beast Boy and assume the Beast Boy was dreaming about Raven. Yet such readings are unnecessary, the massive erection that Beast Boy has easily conveys the subject of his dreams.

"Are the two of them okay friend Cyborg?" Starfire inquires. She looks concerned at the sleeping forms of the two team members.

"Well Star, they are definitely stable. All their vitals are fine, they don't seem likely to die. Now on the other hand their deviant behavior as of late is concerning." Cyborg says. He cups a hand under his chin, doing this causes him to resemble a robotic version of Rodin's Thinker.

Cyborg had easily cauterized Raven's leg. He had also taken a small tissue sample to perform tests on. Afterwards he had bandaged her leg. If it were not for her demonic heritage, tissue grafts may have been necessary, but Raven with time should be able to restore her leg to full function.

Cyborg takes a seat next to the bed and grins at Starfire in his most reassuring way.

"You can go get some rest Star, or watch t.v. I'll let you know when they wake up."

Starfire looking dejected turns around and begins to leave the infirmary.

"Hey Starfire," Cyborg says, "Would a hug make you feel better?"

Starfire's weakness for hugs is widely known amongst her circle of friends, and she speeds to Cyborg wrapping him in an embrace. The embrace is not overtly intimate, but is the warm embrace of family. The Titans are a family, but not only are they a family they are all brothers in arms, this causes a closeness that can only be a result of being with ones you are willing to fight and die with.

Cyborg releases Starfire from the embrace and she leaves no longer looking so dejected.

Cyborg thinks of the results of the tests that he performed on Raven. Luckily for Raven, even though Beast Boy was in the form of a rat his mouth was not carrying any of the pestilence so common among the vermin. Though there was some type of chemical compound in Raven's leg that Cyborg could not identify, it seemed to be infecting her body.

Cyborg gets up from his chair and walks over to Raven to examine her leg, the wound Is draining severely. Cyborg undresses her leg and looks at the wound, as he does so a hideous stream of yellow and orange puss ejaculates from the wound and into Cyborg's eye.

Cyborg screams in revulsion and pain, he runs to the sink and immediately flushes his eye. After flushing his eye for thirty seconds, he performs a scan of his system. The results of the scan show that there are definitely trace amounts of whatever it is that is poisoning Raven now making their way into his blood stream.

'Great' Cyborg thinks to himself, 'Now I have to hurry up and find a cure for whatever this is.'

Though he can hardly feel it now, a swelling and blistering is beginning to occur on the surface of his single human eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Cyborg now tests Beast Boy for the unknown contaminate that is obviously raging through Raven's body right now. He is not surprised to find that Beast Boy has indeed been infected by this plague that causes symptoms of sexual perversion.

After the intimate behaviours that Raven and Beast Boy had so recently participated in it is no surprise that he is full of whatever compound is affecting them. But the question that Cyborg is pondering is when Beast Boy was first exposed to it. He approaches one of the many computers in the infirmary and accesses the case report detailing Beast Boy and Raven's encounter with the enigmatic Sleazoid.

Cyborg reads the report at an astounding pace, every word, every detail being processed and stored in internal memory units that are connected to his brain. Cyborg has always been a fantastic problem solver, even before he became part machine, even as a high school athlete his mental dexterity and creative thinking never failed him. From the report it is quite obvious that Raven became exposed to the 'disease' when the Sleazoid grabbed her leg. However Cyborg cannot think of when Beast Boy first became exposed to the contaminant.

He closes his single brown human eye, it hurts slightly. He rubs metallic fingers against his brow, his best guess is that when Beast Boy assaulted the Sleazoid in the form of a bear that he had scratched the Sleazoid's arm and gotten the contaminates under his nails. Cyborg knows Beast Boy well enough to know that he probably did not wash his hands, if that is the case then Beast Boy could have exposed himself through any number of things. He could have bitten his fingernails, touched his eyes... but for that to have infected Beast Boy that would mean that the virus or whatever it was could survive in the open air for a very long time.

Then a better speculation strikes Cyborg, when Beast Boy struck the Sleazoid, the Sleazoid's blood or pus could have splattered on to Beast Boy, into his open mouth or his eyes.

Cyborg sighs heavily, either way after Beast Boy had eaten the infected tissue from Raven's leg he had definitely put the virus in his system, large quantities of it.

As if cued by his thoughts Beast Boys moans softly from behind Cyborg, whether the sound is caused by dreams of pleasure of fear Cyborg can not decide.

Downstairs in the main room Starfire is restless, though the hug from Cyborg had made her feel better her thoughts were still troubled. Seeing Raven and Beast Boy acting like they were earlier had permanently changed her perceptions. Human sexuality had always confused Starfire, but now it did so even more, the thought of hurting someone that you love seemed so alien to her. The thought of wanting someone you love to hurt you seemed even more foreign.

She had always seen this dynamic in human behaviour though, it wasn't just the sadomasochistic actions of Beast Boy and Raven that were her first encounter to it. Humans to her seemed perpetually unhappy because of how jealous and selfish their love was.

Starfire turns on the TV and tries to find something that she can enjoy watching on, almost every channel however seems to be a testament to human violence. A violence with no honor, no god, just murder, rape, and hatred for the sake of such things. In revulsion she turns the television off.

A happy being by nature, and by choice Starfire sometimes wonders about the seemingly perpetual misery of humanity, to her much of it seems foolish and self inflicted.

Even for one who knows as little about fear and sadness as Starfires does, she still feels a bit of both. This melancholy is a new feeling to her and to halt its assault upon her psyche she sings a Tameranian prayer to herself.

_"Tismeth zorgmeth umein_

_shog baile, shog saleil_

_ut ut odo ut ut shein."_

Roughly translated to our limited English language.

_"Our suns shine on our happy people,_

_thank the gods, thank the ancestors_

_for loving friends, for loving family."_

She sings the next few verses a bit louder, her voice is strong and lovely. She has a hard time singing in English, but in her native tongue her vocals are quite lovely.

Filled with faith and love that no humans will ever have the privilege of understanding she feels better. She makes a vow to her gods that no matter what happens, no matter what she sees she will be a tower of strength to her friends.

While she is lost in her song she does notice that Robin quietly enters the room, he stands silently in the doorway to the main room from the garage. He stands completely still his breath is caught in his chest. Though he does not understand what Starfire is saying the beauty of it causes his heart to beat faster.

From behind his mask, Robin's brilliant blue eyes watch the beautiful creature who he has felt strongly for since he first met her. He thinks of how strong she is, how perfect she is. Since she first joined the team she has been loyal and helpful, and he has always had a special look for him. Every time they have ever made eye contact, whether it be at the breakfast table or when passing each other in the hall Robin has seen something in her eyes. This something is special and reserved only for him, and he knows it.

He waits until Starfire finishes singing her prayer before he says anything.

"That was beautiful Star." He says softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Starfire jumps slightly, she was unaware that she was being observed. If she had known that Robin was watching her sing she would have ceased.

"Really dear Robin?" She asks, she is blushing slightly.

"Of course," Robin says he begins to walk towards her, his pace is strong yet stealthy. His shoulders are squared and his arms are by his side, his very being exudes authority yet is not aggressive, no it is not aggressive at all, but dignified."But the song wasn't half as beautiful as you.

As Robin walks Starfire cannot help but feel a strong love for him. As far as earth people go Robin is very physically strong, but even more than that, Robin has a strength of will that Starfire has never encountered in anyone or anything before. This willpower, this fearlessness even in the face of overwhelming odds has made such an impression on Starfire during her brief time on the planet Earth. It is only now that Robin is back that Starfire begins to feel hopeful that even this horrible situation can be resolved.

"There is much I need to tell you Robin." Starfire says, her voice cracks slightly, "but first..." She trails off, casts a glimpse at her hands which are folded in her lap.

Starfire flies from the couch and meets up with Robin, she is now facing him directly. Their bodies directly across from each other it is almost as if they feel a spark, an electricity that urges them to embrace.

"There is an honor I would like to give you," Starfire gets down on her knees.

"Please Star, stand up we are equals." Robin says.

"Please do not shame me by not allowing me to do this. On my home planet both men and women can be warriors, but when a women finds a man who she considers full of honor and strength like no other she does this for him." She takes Robin's right hand and removes the glove from it, this is the first time she has ever seen Robin's hand with no glove on it. She massages his palm lightly with both hands and gently runs her thumbs over the top of his hand.

Robin's heartbeat speeds up, his throat is dry.

Starfire places a gentle kiss on Robin's hand with her soft lips. On Tameran this is considered far more intimate than a kiss on the lips. From the reverence in which she performs this act Robin can tell how important it is to her, even more than that he feels a strong passion, stronger than he ever thought he would feel from being kissed on the hand.

"I love and honor you Robin." Starfire says, making eye contact with Robin.

"I love and honor you also Starfire." Robin says.

"Now please join me to see Cyborg, I'm sure that he can better explain to you what is happening than I can. All I know is that it is very bad."


	8. Chapter 8

"It is always by way of pain one arrives at pleasure."  
-Marquis de Sade

It is dusk and the Sleazoid sits quietly in his lone cell in Arkham Aslyum, his thoughts are a constant parade of atrocities and lust. His thoughts are like marching flagellants beating their backs crimson just to see their blood run, just to feel the leather on their backs, just to feel their cocks hard, their cunts moist.

Inside his straight jacket he can feel his arm draining, it wants to get out it wants to caress flesh, any flesh will do.

Trapped in the darkness, trapped in today, Sleazoid sits and fantasises. He holds his head low, his tangled and matted hair covers his face, his twisted lips grin around broken yellow teeth. Behind shiny copper eyes new thoughts of pleasure and pain flash like a slide-show, rape, mutilation, pain, fucking, lust, lust, lust.

His thoughts keep going to Raven, the black bird that he gave wings to, he wants her. The Sleazoid thinks of how soft Raven's skin was when he touched it, he wonders if she uses lotion. The Sleazoid dreams of breaking Raven's bones, he thinks of busting in her teeth and forcing her to go down on him. The growth on the Sleazoid's arm lets out a keening sigh when the Sleazoid thinks this. As his arm sighs it lets out a thick geyser of milky white pus.

Then the walls begin to shake, the white padding begins to breathe at a steady rate almost as if it is in sync with some titanic heart beat. Things look like they are rotating but staying in place at the same time, the Sleazoid is slightly disoriented by this change in his surroundings, but he does not panic, the bizarre and the supernatural are both no strangers to his depraved life. And then a figure walks in the room from thin air, a figure both feminine and masculine. The figure is painfully beautiful, white as a sheet and dressed as a cat. Sequined in stars and bells the endless entity older than gods, known only as Desire approaches the Sleazoid. Desire walks to the Sleazoid in a stride that is like a satin slither.

The Sleazoid's heart begins to race, his mind that is like so many shattered fragments of glass tries to wrap itself around the purpose of the visit from this being. Sleazoid feels lust like he has never felt before, an accelerated symphony of weakness and worship that makes him want to submit completely to Desire. 'Whatever she wants, whatever he needs," the Sleazoid vows to himself, "I will give it to her, I will give it to him."

In the room where reality is warped, where the divine stands before the depraved, where depravity and divinity are one and the same, the Sleazoid gazes in reverence at the being called Desire. He doesn't know it, but he has always knelt at her alter. The Sleazoid sees features of everything he has ever wanted in Desire's appearance, he sees a bit of Byron, a bit of Raven, when he looks at Desire's hands he can't help but feel that s/he seems to have Beast Boy's knuckles.

"My loyal servant." Desire purrs.

The Sleazoid is numb and nervous, his tongue catches in his mouth so that he cannot reply.

Desire strikes the Sleazoid across the face, it is an open handed slap and fairly light, but it causes the Sleazoid to quiver in ecstasy.

"I was adressing you." Desire says.

"I want you to penetrate me." Is all the Sleazoid can manage to say.

Desire paces around the Sleazoid, though the floor is padded her thigh high jackboots still resound through out the distorted cell. Desire lets out a small laugh.

"My dear baby," he says, "I have already penetrated you over and over again. I have penetrated you since you had eyes to see, and a mind to think."

Desire stops, her black velvet lips form into a sensous circle, "Oh," he says, "You mean you want me to fuck you."

The Sleazoid nods his head vigorously.

"Well, we'll make a deal, you do something for me." Desire says stopping her pacing and leaning close to the Sleazoid's downcast face, "And then maybe, just maybe I might do a little _something_ for you."

The motivates the Sleazoid in a way that he has never been motivated before, this magnificent being is now his whole world, he will do whatever it takes to be able to fuck it. "I will do whatever you want me to." The Sleazoid says.

One of Desire's hands moves towards the Sleazoid's face and strokes his cheek very gently.

"Of course you will." Desire says.

In the infirmary in the Titans tower Robin stares at the figures of Beast Boy and Raven lying sedated upon the hospital beds. His thoughts are a train wreck, but his facial expression does nothing to betray the pain and bewilderment he is feeling. He can't help but looking at Raven's leg, at the gaping wound that now stands in testament of the corrupting touch of the Sleazoid. At this moment Robin feels two things, he feels an anger and rage that he is valiantly trying to suppress yet failing to, he is also feeling pangs of desire.

Is it jealousy? When Starife and Cyborg had debriefed him on the actions that they had seen the couple performing, something primal had stirred in Robin's genitals, something that he had always known was there but always failed to recognize. Secretly he 2wishes that it was him who had been able to ttie up Raven and sexually torture her.

Robin has never admitted it to anyone, but he loves power, he loves to conquer. The thought of sexually conquering someone is just a natural extension of that.

He glances at Starfire her face shows ever emotion she is feeling, not nearly as stoic as her teammates Robin and Raven, Starfire's face is a road map of sympathy and worry, and something else... what is it? It takes Robin a moment of examining to recognize it, but he eventually is able to pinpoint it. Starfire's face is filled with fear, yes fear, the fear of loss.

Throughout Robin's career as a hero he has had encounters with all sorts of poisons and toxins, everything from the known to the exotic. From Joker's laughing toxin, to the time that he and Batman had to diffuse that anthrax situation in the Gotham post-office. Yet Robin has no clue on how to handle the Sleazoid's potion of a vague way it reminds Robin of Poison Ivy's love-dust, but the effects of the Sleazoid's toxin are obviously viral, and obviously much, much carnal.

"When I interviewed the Sleazoid at Arkham today he said that the way to stop the affects of the disease was to allow the wound on Raven's leg to heal." Robin says, "But... I don't understand if it is contagious, which it obviously is, how can letting Raven's leg heal cure Beast Boy?"

He paces back in forth.

"Cyborg what do you know about this stuff so far? Do we have a name for it, do we know its chemical composition? How is it spread, is it air-born? If so we are all at risk right now."

Cyborg hates to see his leader, a man that he admires so distressed. Even though Robin is doing a good job of showing, a basic bio-scan reveals to Cyborg that everything about Robin is stressed out to the extreme. Like a wire stretched taught, Cyborg can see that Robin's heartbeat is accelerated, he is perspiring heavily.

"I don't know Robin," Cyborg admits, " I have done all sorts of readings and tests, I have had it under the microscope, I just can't seem to figure it out. We have in our career encountered plenty of magic and alien substances, and I would say it is a safe bet to classify it as one of those."

Then Starfire speaks up, "On my planet we had many myths of creatures that would inflict wounds and pull those who they wounded under their control. Raven was telling me of a similar such creature on Earth, I believe she called it a vampire. Is it possible that the Sleazoid is some type of vampire?"

"Well," Cyborg says, "That is definitely a theory that cannot safely be overlooked. The aspects of Raven and Beast Boy's affliction definitely does line up with certain characteristics of vampire mythology."

At this point Cyborg feels something rolling down his cheek, it feels almost like a tear.

"He ya'll," Cyborg says, "What's on my face. What color is it?"

Robin moves closer to Cyborg and examines it, it looks like a golden tear rolling down his brown cheek.

"Cy," Robin says slowly, "It looks like pus, is there any chance that you were exposed to...." Robin's words are cut off by a gasping choke as Cyborg grabs Robin by the neck and begins to squeeze, it is a light grip for Cyborg but Robin still struggles to break it.

"Robin I have loved you like a brother, like a little brother," Cyborg says, his voice is calm, but Cyborg's voice is always calm and cool when he is genuinely angry or aggressive. "But sometimes little brothers need discipline. Please allow me to administer it to you."

The match strikes and the smell of sulfur briefly assaults the air. Byron lights his Newport and puffs at it meditatively, things in his life had definitely been interesting lately. He does not feel any fear at how rapidly things are changing, Byron is a constant, he is measured rage that will always weather the storm of change. Byron will not grow old, he will not die unless struck down. Byron has spent the last hundred years of his life or so in a polygamous sadomasochistic relationship with his cousin the Sleazoid. The have roamed across America and Europe, seducing, raping, taking, and infecting. This is the way that things have been for Byron for as long as he can remember, and he has no desire to stop.

His finely shaped lips curl around the cigarette and he takes a long draw from it, the new taxes on his fags are bullshit in his opinion. In the times in his long existence whenever he has ever been poor he has been able to afford cigarettes. That luxury seems like it may stop soon. He contemplates breaking the Sleazoid out of the loony bin and going to some high class place, to find some rich sugar mommies and daddies to drain dry. To play off their lusts, to fuck them until everything is covered in cum and to take all their money. He has done such things with the Sleazoid before.

Upon the next draw of his cigarette he dismisses that idea as being too complex and drawn out, especially considering the new bit of drama ocurring with those super powered teenagers. Byron can't but help and admit to himself that he is very interested in how that will all play out.

Exhaling a beautiful blue smoke ring, Byron considers walking into a convenience store and humiliating then killing the owner. Upon further contemplation this comes across as a better idea to Byron, after killing the owner he can steal a couple of cartons of ciggies and a couple of twenty-four packs of lager. After achieving his ill gotten goods he can go bust out the Sleazoid and they can get drunk in an alley and make love like they used to. Maybe they could even convince some wandering vagrant to suck their cocks for a couple of beers.

The cherry from his cigarette falls on to his checkered jacket and he brushes it off quickly, Byron is quite happy with his attire and does not like to burn holes in it. As he does this he hears footsteps from his right, he is sitting on the same park bench that he encountered Raven on earlier.

"Don't worry lover," the familiar voice of the Sleazoid rings out through the still night, "It's just me, the ruiner, the iller, the broken sighs from the cribs of dying infants who's breathe is stolen by wicked succubi."

Byron smirks wickedly. "How did you escape?" He asks.

The Sleazoid's angled face now comes full into Byron's line of sight. "I was touched by god." he hisses.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello this is Joseph, it has been a couple of chapters since I have put a author's note in the forward. The primary reason for this is because I believe that when over done they come across as quite pretentious. Anyways thanks to those who have reviewed, all criticism has been taken into account, and from this point forth I will definitely try and be more diligent in my updating. Let's draw this bitch to a conclusion eh? Just not this chapter. Oh primary reason for the author's note, the introduction of Desire in the last chapter is not an OC s/he is one of the seven Endless from Neil Gaiman's Sandman comics released through Vertigo (a subsidiary of DC). Morpheus from Sandman makes a guest appearance in this chapter._

"_I am out on a limb which is broken, hanging  
abundance of nightmares, my last words  
"I shall fuck myself to death  
I shall fuck myself to death  
I shall fuck myself to death"  
so says the wise man, blind man  
god devil, god devil, god damn the hand that feeds me  
I am waiting, I have waited, ever waiting for the end."_

_-Rozz Williams & Eva O "Zaned People"_

Lost in timelessness, pleasure without body, light without sight Beast Boy cannot exactly remember who he is. He understands that at one point he did have an identity, but he is not sure what it was. When placed against the shining Oblivion that he was thrust into after descending into Raven his identity his ego seems so small, so fragile. To Beast Boy it is almost as if all of his previous perceptions were an eggshell against a bigger reality. Trapped in a world that makes no sense outside of the waves of lust and satiation Beast Boy is incandescent and afraid. Fever dreams for the dying.

And then he begins to take shape again, the first thing he is aware of is his cock, but the less base aspects of his being soon come to realizition. As his hands and arms begin to form before his astral eyes he loses his erection. He has never been so happy to be flacid in his entire life.

Through the brilliant shining haze a hand reaches for him, a voice calls his name a voice that is strong yet compassionate. Beast Boy knows that whoever that voice belongs to wishes him no ill will, in fact he knows that the voice is his salvation. The remolding of his dreamscape, the reassertion of his body into existence seem to be dependent on whoever the voice and hand belong to. Beast Boy wills himself to reach for the hand, he feels worlds away and through some cruel spatial distortion in a place where space makes no sense the hand seems to drift further away.

He continues to will himself towards it, drawing a resevoirs of mental fortitude the green prankster never knew he had. He begins to remember who he is, to remember his time in the Doom Patrol, his time with the Titans, his unfailing love for the half-demon Raven. These things give his dream body substance, they give him strength, he strains forward some more.

Success!!

Beast Boy's green hand closes around the white hand and with a rush he is pulled from this place of carnal brilliance. He is now in an exotic forest, he looks up at the face of his saviour. His saviour is terrible and beautiful at the same time, he looks like a cross of Robert Smith from the Cure and the Anglo Jesus Christ, yet he has no beard. The man's features are gaunt yet strong, his chin and cheek bones point down in graceful, dynamic slants. His eyes burn inside his skull like two supernovas. The man's eyes show Beast Boy how old he really is, how wise he really is, and how powerful he really is, and Beast Boy can tell that this strange being is lacking in none of those areas.

"**I am Dream of the Endless**," the magnificent creature says releasing Beast Boy's hand, "**But you may call me Morpheus. You were trapped in a incubus dream, one that brings pleasure at the price of your spirit."**

Beast Boy falls to his knees he feels weak all over, "Thank you so much for saving me from it Morpheus." he manages to say.

Morpheus smiles slightly, his small smile is charming. "**The incubi are invaders in my kingdom**," he says, " **fiends created by my sister/brother Desire and beings from the Darker Realms. Desire of course created them merely to harass me, as s/he seems to enjoy doing. We have had a rivalry before even the earliest gods were dreamt up by the first homosapians."**

Beast Boy struggles to his feet and appraises Morpheus, he is still in as much awe of this powerful entity as he was when he first met him. Deep down inside that seeing Morpheus will never allow him to be the same. Garbed in a black cloak of fire and stars, and tall, Morpheus seems greater than the gods, which he is. Beast Boy does not know it, but the only beings that have more power than Morpheus are Lucifer Morningstar and the host of hosts, the god of gods.

Although he is no longer in immediate danger from the incubus dream Beast Boy is still confused, terribly confused, he is so dumb struck in awe of Morpheus that he cannot fully assess his situation or what he was doing before he was dreaming. The life that he had once led, and is still leading seems so far away from Beast Boy right now.

"**You are under a curse Beast Boy, a curse that will ruin your waking life and attract incubi and other such fiends of lust to you."** Morpheus says, he is no longer looking at Beast Boy but looking up at the night sky hanging above the canopy of foliage. **"Raven is under the same curse, and Cyborg will soon find himself completely under it's control also.**

**"You are couragous though, and your heart is pure, you will be able to combat the agents of Desire. For what are desires, but cheap imitations of dreams?"**

Morpheus reaches his hand towards the strange and alien constellations in the sky. He grabs a star and and brings it towards himself, he holds the shining object in his hand and close to his heart. "**I'm going to give you a gift."**

Beast Boy holds out his hands and Morpheus places the glowing object into them.

Without warning Beast Boy is catapulted into wakefullness as distance grows between him and the kingdom of dreams he can hear Morpheus speaking to him. All that Morpheus says is:

**"Farewell hero, and good luck."**


End file.
